Jake was not him
by bloodyXwhiteXrabbit
Summary: A little tiny fic I wrote about Jake's past. In the game he mentioned that his father's identity explained a lot, well I took the liberty to imagine my own past, in which things happened that he hadn't been able to understand until he found out about his father. Rated T for the language and because I am paranoid


**A/N:** This is a little thing that just kind of happened when I began to doodle after playing Resident Evil 6 XD  
I love Jake :D

* * *

Jake hated it.  
He hated sitting in the principle's office with a passion.

Well at least it seemed as if the principle was just as unhappy about the situation…

Outside, the sound of heels, angrily stomping on the wooden floor, became louder and quicker, before stopping in front of the door.

There was a moment of silence, before a timid knock was heard.

"Come in, Mrs. Muller."

The door opened and a woman stepped in.  
She was young and very beautiful, and the way the principle's eyes lit up and his lips were drawn up into a disgusting smile caused Jake to dig his nails into his legs, holding back the urge to kill the bastard who was drooling over his mother.  
Mrs. Muller walked over to the chair next to Jake and sat down, glaring at her son with her pale blue eyes.  
Jake wanted to tell her that one of her long and blonde strands of hair was out of place, but she'd probably slap him for that.

"What has he done this time, Mr. Stiler?"

Principle Stiler finally managed to pull his eyes away from Jake's mother and looked down at the papers in front of him.

"Four students have been sent to the hospital, Mrs. Muller. They were from the eighth grade and the only one, who is still able to talk, meaning his jaw is still working, has claimed that Jake was the perpetrator."

Jake wanted to open his mouth, but his mother's glare stopped him.

"Mr. Stiler, I am really sorry for what happened, but… wait a minute, did you say four kids, from the eighth grade? And my son, from the fourth grade, beat them up? All by himself?"

"It is as improbable for me as it seems to be for you. I just called you here to make sure that Jake is innocent"

With a fake and disgusting smile, principle Stiler looked at Jake.

"Now, Jake, tell us what really happened."

A bit insecure, Jake looked up at his mother, who was now smiling at him.

"Come on, if it wasn't you, and it couldn't be, then you have nothing to fear."

Hesitantly, Jake finally opened his mouth, but no words came out.  
He wanted to tell them, but he was so angry at the moment, that he was afraid to… well not sound very nice, and he hated to see his mother with that disappointed look on her face.

So after taking a few deep breathes, Jake spoke up.

"And what if I did do it?"

Silence.  
Eventually, the silence was ripped apart by the principle bursting into laughter, but when Jake looked at his mother, he saw blank horror in her face.

He saw that her thoughts weren't here in this room, and he would have liked to ask, but the laughter was just too infuriating to ignore.

"Shut up!" he yelled at the principle and got up from his chair, but the laughter didn't stop.

"Shut your fucking mouth you stupid asshole!"

Now the principle stopped.

"Sit down. Sit down and apologize, for lying and for what you just said."

But Jake didn't obey.  
He kept standing there, glaring at the principle.

"No, and no. I didn't lie and I am not going to apologize to you."

"Jake…"

When his mother spoke, Jake felt guilty. She sounded so scared and close to tears.

"Apologize, now. You can't believe that a boy like you could beat up – "

And immediately the rage was back. Was this bastard really that dumb to think that Jake wasn't capable of something like that? He hated to be underestimated.

He grabbed the big desk and using all his power, he flipped it and watched it crash onto the gaping principle.  
Cracking sounds informed him of at least some broken bones.  
He felt laughter rise inside of him, but he was quickly pulled away by his mother.  
She dragged him out of the room and together they ran to her car.  
They got in and his mother drove them out of town, as fast as she could.  
Jake remembered that on the day of that incident, his mother would suddenly stop the car, pull off the road and start to cry.

With his little hands, capable of crushing a human skull, he would gently touch her trembling shoulder.

"Mommy?"

But she never answered, she cried and cried, sobs shaking her petite body.

"Mommy, I am sorry. They… they made me angry, they called you a bad word… and I just…"

Jake felt his lips beginning to tremble and his voice broke when he spoke.

"I couldn't let them insult you… I am sorry… please don't hate me."

When he spoke those words, desperate and crying himself, his mother turned to him and studied him for a moment.

"You are not him… you are not a monster…"

Jake had no idea who or what she was talking about, but he felt a bit better when she pulled him into her arms and gently stroked his back.  
They remained like that for a long time, his mother crying her last tears and Jake, slowly falling asleep.  
From that day on, everything had changed.

Jake never asked why, but ever since then, they kept moving, from city to city.  
Whenever Jake had an incident, or sometimes out of the blue, his mother would pack their bags and they would take off.  
Over time, Jake got used to being the new kid everywhere. He had no need for friends, or someone he could trust.  
All he ever needed was his mother, who as time passed, grew to need him.

Together, they managed to get his strength in check and the moment he was offered the chance, Jake entered the military, just to be kicked out soon after.  
He had broken the drill sergeant's nose and some other bones, for yelling at him.  
Then, finally, a group of mercenaries took him in and put his abilities to good use… or rather, paid him enough to be working on a regular and normal base.

He needed the money, badly, when almost out of the blue, his mother had been diagnosed with cancer, and medication was extremely expensive…

So when he was now, facing a… thing… three times his size, Sherry by his side, Jake knew that whoever his father was didn't matter, his blood didn't matter, his comrades didn't matter. All that mattered was that he got through this and managed to help rid this world of these creatures, so that maybe one day, his mother could be smiling again.

And she'd be proud of him.

Jake was no monster.  
Jake was not him.


End file.
